Hiccup Cure
by roxyrainbow
Summary: Hermione is having dinner and alone when Narcissa Malfoy joins her. Hermione is currently plagued by hiccups and Mrs Malfoy knows of a cure...my summary blows!


**as we all know the things you recognize belong to JKR**

**i rewrote this story 4 times before i finally ended up with this. i hope you enjoy...**

Hermione was sitting in the back corner of one of her favorite restaurants sipping a glass of red wine attempting to wind down. Her work day had been more than just a little hectic and even more vexing due to an endless bout of the hiccups so she had decided to treat herself to a nice quiet dinner out.

The restaurant was quiet, albeit busy, there was just an ever present hum of people whispering to one another and the occasional sound of cutlery on china. The air around her was warm and would have usually been a soothing way to spend the evening had her body not been plagued by a continuous jerk brought on by the hiccups.

Hermione watched as one of the waiters moved between round mahogany tables covered by crisp white linen and people shifted comfortably in high back Victorian chairs with thick plush ivory cushions. She always felt like she stuck out in this place, like an old used piece of furniture that could never be considered antique but even in the awkwardness she felt strangely at peace. To be surrounded by people who couldn't careless who she was and what she had done seemed to make life a little less agitating. Here she wasn't Hermione Granger 1/3 of the Golden Trio, best friend of Harry Potter. Hell she wasn't even Hermione Granger to these people she was just an almost cute, bushy haired, highly undressed lonely young woman.

She sighed heavily after a rather painful jump of her chest caused her to slosh wine into and unfortunately out of her mouth. Hermione sat the glass back on the table with a touch more force than intended and then dabbed her lips and chin with a napkin. She was thankful that the people sitting in the tables surrounding hers were essentially oblivious to the spasaming girl in the corner.

Hermione was lost in thought staring at her hands when she heard someone clear their throat in front of her. She lifted her eyes to see a familiar blonde standing before her looking quite annoyed and as she could hear the toe of the woman's shoe softly tapping Hermione knew that she was indeed irritated.

"Can I help," Hermione's voice cracked with the sound of the hiccup forcing it's way out, "you?"

"Might I join you Miss Granger? I find it terribly depressing to eat alone." Long ago this would have been a highly unlikely occurrence given that Hermione was a muggle born and Narcissa Malfoy was a pureblood who was very conscientious of blood status. But the war was over years ago and as far as Hermione knew Mrs. Malfoy had made great effort to change so really the only thing that seemed strange at the moment was that Mrs. Malfoy was alone in the first place.

Not allowing Hermione time to answer Narcissa slid into the vacant seat and motioned for a waiter. While she was speaking to him Hermione used the opportunity to take in her new dinner companion. Mrs. Malfoy really didn't look much different than she had when Hermione had met her 10 years before maybe a little tired but war had that effect on people so it was expected. Hermione herself looked rather haggard most days and she was 24 years younger than Narcissa Malfoy. The dress she wore was made of sheer organza in a rich charcoal gray that hung just to her knees. The bodice hugged tight and dropped just low enough to be sexy but not so low that it was indecent and a diamond broach in the shape of what appeared to be wings was pinned directly below her breasts knowingly causing every eye to drop to take it in. She wasn't really wearing much makeup or even jewelry for that matter. She was wearing a light stroke of blush along her impossibly high cheek bones, soft coral eye shadow with black eyeliner making her ice blue eyes scream, and her trademark perfectly painted ruby lips. Narcissa Malfoy looked, to Hermione, as elegant as ever.

"You know it's polite to wait," a hiccup interrupted her, "for an answer before sitting down."

"You seemed lost in thought and frankly I was tired of waiting for you to acknowledge me." Hermione's chest jumped again causing her to groan and Mrs. Malfoy to chuckle. "You seem to be having a problem Miss Granger," Narcissa said as she reached across the table and took Hermione's glass of wine

"Please feel free to help yourself," Hermione said sarcastically.

Narcissa smirked around the lip of the glass, "As you can see Miss Granger I already have." She placed the glass back down in between her and Hermione then asked, "So how long have you had them?" Hermione must have looked confused because Narcissa quickly added, "The hiccups, how long have you had them?"

"Oh, four days now." She paused for another jerk of her body before continuing, "I've tried everything." Hermione was sure that she had surpassed trying known cures and into trying anything at all. She held her breath, drank water upside down, a teaspoon of sugar, plugging her ears. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had even dressed up as death eaters to try and scare them out of her. That was actually almost a tragic experience as Hermione had her wand out and ready to kill all three of them thankfully at the sight of her wand they all ripped the masks off. It scared her to death but did not serve to alleviate her from the hiccups.

"I know of a way to rid yourself of them." Just as she said that the waiter came to the table and placed a plate of pasta in front of both Hermione and Narcissa then offered a bottle of wine for Narcissa to sample. Hermione watched Narcissa's hand as she swirled the wine in the glass and then followed it up to her mouth and watched intently as she pulled some of the dark liquid into her mouth. Narcissa gave a nod to the waiter who then poured both of the women a glass of wine from the new bottle.

Mrs. Malfoy picked up her fork and looked up at Hermione, "Aren't you going to eat Miss Granger?"

As if on cue her chest jerked heavily, "I find it almost unmanageable to eat when they are this strong."

"Yes I imagine that would be quite difficult." Narcissa had taken a bite of her food while chewing she was carefully studying Hermione. More often than not Hermione would have been self conscience but it was only fair after the way she herself had studied Narcissa not long before.

"You mentioned that you knew a way to make these," her words were interrupted again, "bloody things stop."

Mrs. Malfoy laughed lightly and placed the fork on the side of her dinner plate. "I did, yes."

"Well?"

"Oh you wish for me to tell you," Narcissa said in feigned surprise. Hermione didn't speak for fear that what came out of her mouth would be rude. Mrs. Malfoy was obviously playing her own little game and Hermione didn't much feel like playing along with her. "Your manners really are lacking Miss Granger."

"So I've been told before Mrs. Malfoy," another hiccup shook her chest and was immediately followed by an exasperated groan.

"Poor darling girl." Hermione's eyebrow arched suspiciously at the words. She tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that was washing over her and instead brought the glass of wine to her lips. As if Narcissa had been waiting for her to start to drink she said, "An orgasm should do the trick." Her throat must have closed off because the wine halted and choked her making tears well in her eyes as she coughed and hiccupped harshly. "My my Miss Granger are you quite alright?"

She wiped the tears off her cheeks and took in a slow breath, "Did you just feel like torturing me today?"

She chuckled, "You think I'm lying." It was a statement, not a question but Hermione still felt the need to nod in acknowledgement. "I see. I'm being perfectly honest my dear. If I were trying to torture you I would have mentioned something that would be painful or embarrassing not something that would be pleasurable. I assure you that it will work."

Hermione closed her eyes and laughed, "I hope you'll forgive me," her chest jerked up, "if I refrain from taking care of it here."

"You can't take care of it yourself love. That requires too much focus on your part." Narcissa continued to eat as Hermione weighed her words carefully. She couldn't figure out if Mrs. Malfoy was suggesting she go out and find some random person to shag, if she assumed that Hermione had someone at home waiting for her, or...no she couldn't think about that possibility or her head would explode. "You look confused. I'm not wrong in assuming that you've experienced the cure, such as it is, with someone other than yourself am I?"

Hermione was again taken aback, "No you most certainly are not!" She hadn't intended to raise her voice, she hadn't intended to sound defensive, and she defiantly hadn't intended to slam her hand down on the table but she had.

"That's a shame Miss Granger. I think I would've taken great pleasure in having been the first person other than yourself to make your insides burst."

Hermione's eyes flew open and mouth dropped slightly as she stuttered out, "What? You can't seriously be thinking..." She trailed off as Narcissa looked at her in amusement.

"Of course I can. I wouldn't have said it otherwise." With that said Mrs. Malfoy stood and moved her chair very close to Hermione, close enough so that their arms were brushing and Narcissa's thigh was firmly pressed against her own. Leaning over Narcissa whispered in Hermione's ear, "Spread your legs Miss Granger."

"I...I mean...we couldn't possibly do that..." Several painful hiccups stopped her in her attempt at saying no but the hand that was ghosting across her thigh effectively rendered her speechless. Without her permission her knees spread and Narcissa smooth fingers continued to stroke the top of her legs.

"I want you to pick up your fork and at least pretend to be eating. No need to draw unwanted attention our way." Beautiful sensations were filling her stomach as Narcissa ran her nails down Hermione's leg and then back up again with just enough force to make it feel as if a fire was rolling over her. "Lift up a little." Hermione did as she was told and felt Narcissa tug her skirt up her thighs, "Good girl." The hiccups were stronger than ever but all she could focus on was those wonderful fingers that were climbing higher and higher.

Hermione couldn't figure out why she was allowing this to happen. She had never been one to just do as she was told if it made her uncomfortable but there was something about the sound of Mrs. Malfoy's voice and the look in her shining blue eyes. It wasn't as if they were embarking on some journey towards a glorious relationship. On the contrary Narcissa just seemed to be enjoying making Hermione squirm, both literally and figuratively and honestly Hermione really would like to get rid of the blasted hiccups.

The hiccups were racking her body and making it hard to breath and when Narcissa's fingers trailed lightly across Hermione's feminine lips Hermione completely stopped breathing. Another husky whisper in her ear, "You must keep breathing Miss Granger. It would be quite unfortunate if you were to die before we've finished." Hermione nodded. "You are quite wet darling," the tip of her nails caught Hermione's clit causing her to shudder. Her movements were practiced, precise and if they had not been in a room full of people Hermione was sure that she would the would've cried out. She bit the inside of her bottom lip and closed her eyes as two fingers slipped gracefully inside of her. Hermione rolled her hips forward as the palm of Narcissa's hand pressed into mound. Another finger added, her strokes were long and hard, Hermione rolled her hips into the hand again. "Come for me."

Blackness clouded her vision, white sparks flashed before her eyes, a light sheen of sweat enveloped her as her release was coaxed out of her body. "Narcissa," was a throaty whisper meant to convey all the feelings that were currently washing over Hermione.

With her hand still on Hermione's thigh she said, "Better?"

"Hmm?" She couldn't think. What was she asking? Is what better?

Narcissa slid her hand off the young woman's leg, "Your hiccups. Are they gone?"

Hiccups? The laughter bubbled out of Hermione a little too loudly but neither really seemed to care. "They seem to be gone."

"Good. That was my intentions after all." Hermione watched as Narcissa moved to sit across the table from her again. "I suggest you eat up Hermione. I'm not nearly finished with you yet."


End file.
